Why Don't You Love Me Anyway?
by Sideos
Summary: DATR. Oneshot. Dib and Tak are so close, but he's a human and she's an irken, they cannot be together... unless one of them can change their very species with the help of a surgeons blade.


_You guys are boring. Look at that front page! GO LOOK AT IT! No, wait, go put on the M-rated fics first and THEN go look at it. I remember when I was 16 and there was like, fifty odd IZ fics that had someone killing someone else within the first damn chapter. _

_Maybe I'm just old... I dunno._

_This is a sort of retelling/sequel to a ZAGR fic that I challenged someone to write called 'Helena' which is on this site, just search it up._ _Go read, it's awesome. _

_Interesting note, this is my first ever DATR fic! Nice start huh!_

_Anyway, READ ON MY LOVELIES.  
_

**WARNING. LOTS OF GORE.  
**

* * *

"The irken race has nothing on humanity!" Dib commented loudly, throwing his arms up at the girl beside him as his heavy boots hit the ground, the metal tips clicking just slightly on the pavement. "Your race is weak and pathetic! You can't even take rain!" He finished by pointing to the sky, the heavy grey clouds like great black gates in the sky, just begging to finally open and unleash hell upon the world below.

"We can take rain, moron, we just can't take _your_ rain because of how insanely acidic it is," Tak commented beside him with a frown, "You humans insist on killing your own planet to squeeze out every last drop of resource it can give you... almost admirably irken in a way."

The sneer dripped off her lips and Dib could not help but notice. That black lipstick, eye-liner, pale skin... it hid a green hideous monster that would tear him apart if he let it.

The two looked for all the world like a couple by the closeness and ease of their attitudes. Two teenagers, eighteen and nineteen by their looks. It was true, the human and the alien had become close over the years since Tak returned. Bonding over their hatred of stupid people and Zim, it seemed like there was only one issue between them.

Tak was irken, Dib was human. By their own beliefs they should not and could never be together.

Secretly however, Dib intended to fix this...

The irken's words would not leave his head and as they grew closer to his house, Dib stopped, his tall, thin frame wrapped and hidden by his black cloak-like trench coat. "If I cut off your arms and cut off your legs, would you still love me anyway?"

"I don't love you at all," Tak replied, turning to him, her coat tail flowing just slightly, enhancing her already inhuman elegance. She snarled however, playing Dib's little game. "If you're bound and gagged, draped and displayed, would you still love _me_ anyway?"

"Why don't you love me anyway?" Dib commented quietly back, a shadow slowly creeping over his pale skin. The clouds were packing tighter above him, the gloom washing over the world like a tide. A cold shiver ran over the irken's skin, yet Dib didn't seem to move.

"Because you're human," Tak spat out, perhaps too quickly, a slight quiver was held in her voice. "Because you're weak and pathetic and stupid and, and... human!" And yet, within her mind she cried out different words. '_Why don't you love me anyway?'_

Dib paused, seemingly weighing her response in his mind. The shadow fell across him, the wind picking up suddenly, his hair and coat flowing around him. There was a second of silence, where the irken woman couldn't help but feel a horrible creep of fear crawling up her spine.

The teenager smiled slowly, "If you're going to scream, scream with me."

Suddenly the rain snapped and the world around them erupted, Tak felt the first droplets of acid rain hit her skin. She tried to scream, but something hit her arm and took the breath from her lungs and darkness engulfed every corner of Tak's vision.

The last thing she saw was Dib's glasses, flashing in the lightning.

Dib caught her quickly, the injection would not last forever, he had to move now. The trip to his lab was swift, no one was in the dark house. And yet as he walked down the steps to the dimly lit surgery room, her helpless body draped in his arms, he could not help but feel like Dr Frankenstein about to operate on his monster.

The boy smiled a shark toothed grin. Yes, Tak was his monster. Soon she would be his angel.

He placed her body on the table. On voice command, two thick wires hit her back and robbed her of her holographic cover, revealing that deep green skin, those long black lashes and those elegant curled antennae. A pair of scissors quickly cut away her clothes, revealing her naked form before him.

Dib ran a shaking hand over her lithe form, her tall body standing just under his own height, her thin hips and curved breasts. "... alien." Her body was illuminated by the white light above her, yet the teenager was doused in shadow, only his round glasses and black silhouette to be seen in the flashes of lightning that shook the room.

From the shadows, he pulled over a medical tray, the assortments of surgical knives, blades, clamps and several strange glowing injections as well as his trusted laptop seemed to glint in the light, before flashing like the claws of a demon.

He took up one knife and felt goosebumps across his skin, he shouldn't have been so excited about this. The blade pressed against her flesh, and it cut so easily, shockingly red blood spilling across her green skin. Dib frowned and focused, '_Cutting with the knife. Blood is spilling everywhere.'_

He quickly worked across her skin, removing the imperfections he knew were there, the knife almost an extension of his own body. The missing fingers on her hand would soon be healed by his blade and his wiring. Her hand was soon opened to him, blood flowing from her body across the table and dripping onto the floor. He pulled at her muscles, reshaping them under his fingers and quickly pushing in the metal ring and little fingers he'd designed himself.

"She will be my wife," He hissed as he curled the skin back, a quick movement with a small laser-pen burning the wounds along her hands shut. They would heal in time.

"Secondary spine." The command rang out through the base and with a sickening rip, the PAK was torn from her body, blood and skin and muscle ripping along with it, but before anything more could happen, a new spine was pushed into her body. The sounds of metal fusing with flesh was heard and Dib couldn't help but let a giddy grin flow across his face.

"Incisions must be accurate," He almost sang in his joy at his bloody work as he turned to her eyes, his knife slicing into her face, tearing out parts of her skull and reshaping the very nature of her body. She would have a nose, real teeth and new eyes. His scythe-like hair flashed in the lightening, for a second, making him seem like some terrible grim reaper.

He pulled the skin back, cutting away at the bone and pulling it back, pushing in new mechanical parts which were already wiring themselves through her body to connect with her brain. She would not be a monster. She would be beautiful.

Blood covered his hands, his top, his body. He could feel her sticky, warm blood flowing between his bare fingers, staining his skin. He loved it.

"I know just what to do," Dib's voice was a whisper now, dripping with a sick eagerness to extract more of her body, to mess with her limbs and cut away her muscles. Her body was bloody, naked and shining in the light, he seemed to the world like a demon, arching over her, black shadow covering all his body except his glasses, which flashed with the terror of lightning.

He finally turned his knife to her antennae, and he found himself... shaking. "My hands are trembling," He breathed out, his excitement, his pure psychopathic joy at his work almost overwhelming him. However, he frowned, his fingers gripping the blade tighter, "I can't afford to slip up with this knife."

Her antennae fell to the floor as he cut them away, her skull soon being opened along with it were he began to rewire her very brain, pushing things to where he knew they should be, checking that her nerves were still working. One small poke and a new finger twitched.

"Her beauty is so... illogical." Dib seemed so short of breath, his chest was tight and his body feeling like he should run a thousand miles. He wanted more... he had to make her perfect.

He could feel the beast come gliding in. The sadist that he knew lived inside him, the one with gnashing teeth and a fetish for gore.

"Hideous chameleon," He chuckled almost casually as he slowly cauterized her skull back together. "She stripped down to her skin." He picked up an dark blue looking substance held within a long needle before flicking the end and plunging it into her heart. Before he'd even taken the concoction out of her, he could see the skin around her chest turning pale and white.

Inside her body a chemical reaction within every cell of her skin had begun, and Dib smiled. _'Dance to the burning flame.' _

He finally stepped back, tapping some buttons on his laptop. He could feel some great tension within his body as he watched as all the wires, all the mechanical parts and nanobots he'd pushed into Tak's body were awoken.

Dib felt the sadist's euphoria as he watched her body twitch back to life. _'Pleasure exhumes the pain.'_

The lightning burst behind him, turning the very night to flame.

"Dance, Tak, dance!" Dib urged putting the gore covered knife to the bloody tray and standing over his creation. Pale skin, shaded purple eyes, fingers, toes and soon inside, a human heart.

She twitched, every part of her body burning and aching. Slowly she began to raise herself up, her eyes burning in the bright surgical light. Her body was in so much pain right now, she could almost feel her bones creaking as she tried to move.

"If I cut off your arms and I cut off your legs, would you still love me anyway?" Dib's voice drifted into her ears. Wait, ears?

Her hands flew up and her jaw dropped. She had five fingers, and she could see the pale white slowly encroaching across her skin. "What, what did you do to me?" She sat up, ignoring her body's scream of refusal.

"There's a spot on the floor where your limb use to be," Dib replied calmly, pointing to the bloody remains of her once curled and soft antennae.

Her eyes widened and she knew now what he'd done. That... sick... twisted... "YOU MADE ME HUMAN!"

"And I close the door on my fantasies." Dib chuckled darkly and slowly, through the shadows, he offered a mirror.

Tak took it, ignoring the bloody prints he'd left upon the handle. Her blood. She looked to her own, new image. Pale skin and lips, narrow purple eyes, curved, thin features which matched her old holographic image.

"Your insides will follow soon," The teenager added from in front of her, "By the end of the week, there will be no trace in your body of anything remotely irken."

"Why don't you love me anyway?" Tak whispered, tears slowly falling from her eyes as she dropped the mirror, hearing it crack and splinter on the floor. She drew her bloody legs up to her healing body. "Why don't you love me anyway?"

"Tak," Dib's voice had changed, the beast had been subdued and it was as if he was coming out of a dream. He slowly came back into the light, the boy's amber eyes appearing behind his glasses. The beast from the shadows becoming nothing more than a thin, pale young man. "Why don't you love _me_ anyway?"

Strong arms hugged her... and she hugged him back.

Outside the storm calmed, the rain still fell however and inside in the lab the two fell into the shadows.

* * *

_So you lasted to the end! Congrats! _

_For those sharp amongst you, you'd have noticed this story is really a songfic! Yes a songfic to the song 'Helena - The Misfits'. Which is a pretty gory song, but Dib mostly thinks or speaks most of the lyrics. I like songfics WAY more when that happens, rather than the lyrics shoved into the text in annoying ways. _

_The line 'If you're gonna scream, scream with me' is also from a Misfits song called 'Hyrbid Moments'. _

_SYMBOLISM - Dib is taken over by 'darkness' in this, even though he constantly calls Tak a monster, he actually is more monsterous. Who is the real monster in this? Dib or Tak? Dib also walks 'out' of the Darkness into the light in the end... however, they also BOTH fall back into the shadow. Does this mean they're both damned? Or perhaps Dib took her down to his level?_

_Anyways, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you liked, disliked etc etc, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. _


End file.
